


Ideas

by Toothyhogwartz101



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothyhogwartz101/pseuds/Toothyhogwartz101
Summary: Welp I need some help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ideas

Well I have an idea but I don't know what to do. Recently the exfriend I role played with and I stopped being friends. I miss the Roleplay so I came up with the idea to write stories. But, I don't know if I can do it. So writers any advice? I'm scared no one will like what I write. What do I do?


End file.
